Generally, the above-noted type of spining fishing reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 47-20,792, is provided with a drag mechanism comprising a group of spool side braking members coupled with the spool and spool shaft side braking members coupled with the spool shaft, between the spool and the spool shaft and an adjuster for applying a predetermined braking force to rotation of the spool with respect to the spool shaft through the braking members, with the drag mechanism being adjusted to apply a predetermined braking force to rotation of the spool.
Since the braking force is adjusted by rotatably operating the adjuster within an entire range from a minimum value of O kg-f to the maximum of the braking force, when an angler intends to change the braking force corresponding to a pulling force of a hooked fish and to slip the spool by the pulling force to thereby prevent a fishing line from being cut, the adjuster may often be excessively loosened so as to apply an insufficient braking force to the rotation of the spool to enable the hooked fish to escape. On the other hand, a too large braking force may be applied resulting in snapping of the fishing line.